ENCHANTED
by Death Girl's
Summary: Solangelo! Nico is playing his grand piano and singing Enchanted by Taylor Swift, unknown to the fact that Will is right behind him... DISCLAIMER:I don't own any of the following characters, nor the song. Uncle Rick owns the characters (though i hope i could own them...but...*sighs*...) and the song is 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift. (please READ AND REVIEW... :D )


_**ENCHANTED**_

Nico loved to play the grand piano. No one knew about his interest in the piano except Bianca and Hades. In fact Nico had a pitch black grand piano in his room in Hades place. He had asked his father to shadow travel the piano to his cabin in camp half-blood because he had decided to stay back after … falling badly for the son of Apollo Will Solace. He didn't wanna give up this time… he wanted to fight… he wanted to stay and open up, make friends. And he knew that if he didn't stay back Jason, Hazel and Reyna would literally murder him. He could barely handle the three of them and if they joined forces… not even Will solace would be able to save him…

Hades had just visited him and left the grand piano and a note saying that he was happy that Nico was happy… Nico was a bit startled when he read the note but decided that…now...he really wanted to be happy…with Will Solace…

His three days in the infirmary were quite eventful, which he hadn't thought was possible because who could have fun sitting in the bed all day and drinking medicines? But he was surprised when Will had quickly completed his work in the infirmary, checked all patients, and then spent the rest of the day with Nico, telling him stories and jokes and making him laugh and the 10 year old Nico who was lost after his sister's death, who was not able to come back because of the constant dangers, who even after Gaea's death wasn't able to resurface…was back…and Will Solace , the son of Apollo had brought that 10 year old Nico back, by just talking with him, telling him stories and jokes…and Nico had hugged him after some time, voluntarily, and had broken down and sobbed into his shirt, telling him about all the troubles he had gone through not once feeling ashamed about anything, trusting Will with everything, his sadness, joy…everything… as Will held him, heard every word he said and whispered reassuring words softly…and later brought the Italian boy McDonalds' for dinner. Later that night Nico had thought why he had told Will everything about himself. He had just met the boy a couple of days ago. And then it struck him. He told will everything because he felt that Will understood him and wouldn't judge him. And Nico for the first time in ages had trusted someone so quickly. And…slowly but surely fell for the son of Apollo.

Nico smiled at the memories and sat down in front of his piano. He stroked the keys. And started playing Enchanted by Taylor Swift, drifting in and out of memories as he sang.

He was bored out of his mind as the demigods gossiped and told stories about what had happened at the camp during the seven's quest at the camp fire. Many came and tried to start a conversation with him and he had tried really, he had smiled and laughed but he knew it was fake… why would he do that? Because he was uncertain how these demigods would take him and whether they would accept him or not. He wanted to run away back to his cabin until he met Will solace's eyes. Will started walking towards him and he thought he was coming to him to tell him that he didn't want to be friends with him because he had caused Octavian's death. So Nico had excused himself and had ran back to his cabin and locked himself up for the night. Not knowing that Will Solace was expecting an explanation for not showing his friendly face to him or not helping him in the infirmary and demanding a three day rest … Doctor's orders, the next day.

After talking to Percy and telling him about his crush on him , he almost ran up to Will who was waiting with raised eyebrows because Will Solace had never saw Nico Di Angelo so happy and smiley faced, but had shook his head thinking that if he kept staring at Nico, he would lose that smile. As soon as Nico had come up to Will, will had grabbed his hand and had started dragging him to the infirmary. Nico had tried to hide his blush by dropping his head, when Will had pulled Nico towards himself shouting 'Watch out Nico!' and apparently saving Nico from having a concussion, because he was about to walk into a tree. Nico had blushed deeper and Will let go of him and jumping into a lecture about how important it was to look where you are walking and asking him not be so careless with his life. Nico had to ask him to stop or he would go back to his cabin and had mumbled a soft 'patients order' after which Will had blushed a deep red. Will had led him to a private room where Nico had to cover his eyes due to the amount of sunlight streaming in. Will had bought him some Italian pasta, at which Nico had raised his eyebrows but Will brushed it off and ran out telling he had a few patients to check on and that he would be back … but not before Nico noticed a slight pink tinting Will's face, at which Nico had laughed as soon as Will was out of the door. Nico ate the pasta and was looking around the room, when Will entered and sat down beside Nico. Soon the two started talking and conversing and Nico began to open up and laugh at Will's poor ability to make jokes. Will came to know that Nico had a sarcastic and fun side to him too. Will was shocked when Nico suddenly started crying and hugged him, but understood quickly what was happening and had hugged him and listened to everything he said. He calmed Nico down and said he would be back. While Will was out looking for a McDonald's , Nico had thought back to what had happened and by the time Will came back with a McDonald's, he had reached the conclusion that he was in love with Will Solace. After they both fought for the last French fry in the packet and Will had won after learning that Nico was ticklish, Will had sat down beside his bed while Nico lay down. And to Nico's astonishment began singing a lullaby to which he soon fell asleep, but not before telling Will that he had a very sweet voice and noticing his blush.

Will had dragged Nico to the Fourth of July fireworks and had sat down beside him on the blankets. Both were still stupidly oblivious to the fact that the other liked one point though, a firecracker burst and lit the whole sky with the words 'SOLANGELO' , at which both of them blushed deeply and looked everywhere except at each other. After the show was over and both of them said their goodnights, Will was surprised when he heard shouts and looked out of his window to see what was wrong, but shook his head and slept back, because a certain son of Hades was running around and nearly murdering Jason Grace. Will Solace slept with the same thoughts that were running through Nico Di Angelo's mind… He was lucky to have him...

Will Solace, could the guy get any more perfect? He had come to wake Nico up, and had noticed a pack of mythomagic cards under his bed. He had woke Nico up and started asking him if he too was a mythomagic fan? Nico who was still sleepy nodded his head, until it hit him. "Wait, you too are a mythomagic fan?" and Will had nodded earnestly. The whole day was spent "geeking out". Soon night fell, and Will had to go back because of his duties, and Nico shut the door. He lay awake on his bed wondering… who does Will Solace love? 'Cause Will was friendly with everyone. But another part of him said…well he just spent the whole day with you, didn't he?... Wow! Will had spent the whole day with him! He started jumping on his bed shouting to no one in particular in a sing song voice "Will stayed with me the whole day". As soon as all of his energy drained out, he lay back on the bed and realized what he had just done. Blushing he hid his face in the pillow. He had just acted like a teenage girl who had just got a message from her crush. And surprisingly even though he was a tad bit embarrassed he wasn't annoyed by how quickly the son of Apollo had captured his hear. But he was a bit sad… because all that the day with Will bought him was expectation for some more time with him.

But even after everything… he was scared that he might have given in to the emotions too soon. But the feeling was soon crushed by another emotion. HOPE. He really really really hoped that Will was the one. Because no one has ever given him so much happiness and… for once he really wanted to be happy.

He closed the piano and shrieked…because behind him was none other than the person whose name was going through his mind… Will Solace… Will apologized for scaring him and gave him the new book that he had bought on mythomagic cards.

As they shuffled the cards Will said" you know Nico, you have a beautiful voice."

Nico blushed as he murmured a small thank you.

Will said in a small trembling voice "Do you umm… like someone? Not that you have to tell me…but…"

Nico looked incredulously at Will and nodded his head.

"Oh…umm...ok"Will replied looking a bit crestfallen.

Nico looked at Will and gathered up his courage. 'It was now or never' and said in a bit high pitched voice at the same time as Will said…

"I like you Will Solace"

"I like you Nico Di Angelo"

Both stared at each other for a minute, their cheeks burning up at the thought that… they were not rejected by the other. Soon the staring turned into giggling and laughing and Nico said in between his laughs "why Will were you jealous for the guy I was singing the song?"

Will blushed some more and replied "of course I was! Wouldn't you be too? If the guy you like since he came to the camp when he was little, whom he healed and whose tan he got back and who looks so cute when he is sleeping, likes someone else?" Will said all that in a breath… and realized what he just said to Nico blushed and hid his face in a pillow.

Nico had long ago stopped laughing and was staring at him "You liked since when I came to the camp?"

Will who was still not able to hide his blush nodded.

Nico stood in silence for a while then hugged Will with all his might. "I love you for waiting for so long for me… thank you" he said as he pressed a kiss on his forehead.

Will blushing some more, let go of the pillow and hugged him back. "Thank you for loving me back" as he pressed a kiss to Nico's cheek.

"So…. I look cute when I sleep?"

"Oh shush you."

Giggling at each other they spent the rest of the night playing mythomagic and listening to one another sing and play the piano.  
 **EDIT: Hey guys, i know previously this had the lyrics of the song by Taylor, but just for safety reasons i have removed them. Hope you guys understand, and ike the story... ~Doctor Oracle**


End file.
